Unconditional Love
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: "You said you loved me..." Lauren looked at Joey with tears streaming down her face. "I lied. All we had was a bit of fun... And now it's over." Joey's voice croaked his as he left Lauren's house and slammed the door behind him.
1. Chapter 1

_-Flash Back-_

_"You said you loved me..." Lauren looked at Joey with tears streaming down her face._

_"I lied. All we had was a bit of fun... And now it's over." Joey's voice croaked his as he left Lauren's house and slammed the door behind him._

_Lauren screamed as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed hold a of a knife. Self-harming wasn't really Lauren's thing but right now, Her whole world was falling apart around her. She felt trapped in a pit of depression and nobody was going to help her out. She slowly makes two deep slits in her arm and the blood came pouring out and she wrapped it in kitchen roll. She threw the knife on the kitchen counter and slid onto the floor crying._

_"What are you doing?!" Shouted Tanya as she walked in and noticed a knife covered with blood on the side and Lauren on the floor._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Five months Lauren had a harsh break up with Joey, He told her that he didn't even love her to start with... And Lauren being Lauren, Took it out on herself. Her family noticed Lauren's addiction to self-harming since she broke up with Joey and decided it was best to send her to get treatment. It was finally the end of Lauren's treatment and everyone was impressed with her progress and agreed on a final decision that Lauren was released from treatment and out into the real world.

"Lauren?" There was a knock at the door and Tanya slowly walked in.

"Mum!" Lauren smiled as she walked over to her mum and hugged her tightly.

"Are you all ready to go?" Tanya asked her and a soft and gentle tone.

"I'm more than ready." Lauren smiled as she grabbed her bags and walked out with her mum.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Lauren and her mum slowly drived around the square Lauren noticed Joey looking into the car as they drove past him.

"What's he still doing here?!" Lauren seemed annoyed as she saw his face.

"Just forget about him, Alright darling?" Tanya suggested. "Maybe it's for the best."

"I can't forget about him... I love him." Lauren slumped in her seat. Even after everything she still loved him.

"You can't be serious!" Tanya groaned.

"What?! He's the only boy i've ever really loved... And I thought he loved me too,,," Lauren looked down.

"Listen." Tanya turned the radio down. "If he really loved you, He would have came and saw you when you were in treatment... But he didn't. Doesn't that say a lot?"

"Whatever." Lauren sighed as she got out of the car, Closed the door and walked down the street.

"Where are you going?" Tanya called after her.

"To think!" Lauren shouted back.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lauren sighed as she sat down on the swing and scuffed her converse on the ground as she swung back and forth.

"Hey..." Joey began as he slowly walked over to her.

"Hey..." Lauren responded not looking up from her feet.

"I'm sorry." Joey sat down on the swing next to her.

"For what?" Lauren gulped and looked up.

"I feel like I was the reason you went into treatment..." Joey sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. It could never be your fault. It was mine." Lauren smiled slightly. "I was stupid."

"So was I." Joey's voice became bolder. "I was so horrible, I should have speared your feelings, I didn't think..."

"I said, It wasn't your fault." Lauren stood up.

"W-where are you going?" Joey stood up too.

"Home. To pack." Lauren began walking down the path and Joey ran in front of her.

"To pack? What?" Joey stared at her looking confused.

"Do you really think i'm going to stay here? Not after what happened." Lauren pushed past him and continued walking back to her house.

"Well done, Well done Joey." Joey gulped.

Joey still loved Lauren, In fact he never stopped. But since the accident Derek had a hold over Joey, But since Derek has gone... Joey knew he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore. The problem is getting Lauren to believe his feelings never went away...


	2. Chapter 2

"I know that you're old enough to make your own decisions but seriously Lauren, Can't you just stay around here for a while longer?" Tanya begged Lauren.

"No, Mum... I can stay around here with all the bed memories. Every single day for the rest of my life I'll have to see Joey's face everywhere I turn and everytime I see that face I will always be reminded of what could of been and how perfect we were together." A tear slowly fell down Lauren's cheek as she thought about Joey.

"Alright sweetheart." Tanya sighed as she heard the door knock. She quickly ran down the stairs and slowly opened it to reveal Joey standing on the doorstep.

"Um, Can I come in?" Joey asked, He knew he was asking for lots even attempting to get close to Lauren after what happened but he had to do something.

"What's the about first?" Tanya moved in front of the doorway blocking his entry.

"She told me she was leaving... I can't let her do that." Joey looked down at the floor and scuffed his feet across the ground.

Tanya looked confused. "Why does it concern you what Lauren does?"

"Because I..." Joey stuttered, He simply couldn't find the right words.

"I think you better come in then, Don't you." Tanya slowly moved out of the way as he walked inside. "She's upstairs... I dont want any funny business though."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lauren had nearly packed all of her bags and she was just placing the last few meaningful photos into the bags. Most of the photos were of her and Joey at Thorpe Park last year, She remember how happy she was back then, They both agreed that they would face anything together and they would never be teared apart. How did it all end up like this.

"Lauren?" Joey knocked on the door as she quickly placed the photo underneath the blanket on the bed before turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren sighed and continued her packing.

"I can't let you go." Joey walked over to her as she looked up.

"Well you wanted to let me go a few months ago." Lauren gulped. "What did you say? Oh yeah, It was just a bit of fun... Well if I'm just a bit of fun to you, You shouldn't care!"

"But I do care, Why don't you believe that?" Joey stared at her, He knew he was upsetting her but he really wanted to get through to her.

"Joey! You were willing to leave me as if I was nothing!" Lauren shouted as she threw a picture frame across the room making it smash on the floor.

"Will you just calm down?" Joey walked over to her and grabbed her arms to make her calm. "Stop!"

"NO!" Lauren started crying and began to struggle.

"CALM DOWN!" Joey shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Lauren cried and there was silence.

Joey stared at her and she stared back. "I do love you."

"What?" Lauren looked up, She had finally stopped strugging. "But... Why did you leave me?"

"Derek... He was messing with my head... Messing with my thoughts. But he's gone, and it's just us." Joey smiled slightly.

"But how can I be sure you wont dump me again when somebody else messed with your head?" Lauren gulped.

"I promise you, I will never leave you." Joey held her hand. "Just give me another chance..."


End file.
